


【德哈】All about a kid

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 一切始于哈利说他想要个孩子。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 正文

德拉科·马尔福，作为巫师界最古老纯血家族的继承人，永远都不会想到有一天自己会站在这里。

他身边同他牵着手的，顶顶大名的巫师界黄金男孩、救世之星、现任傲罗司司长哈利·波特，脸色并没有比他好看多少，他好像受到了极度的惊吓，面色惨白，紧张到不停地吞口水。

这是他们婚后的第六年，从霍格沃茨毕业的第八年，也是他们相识的第十五年，德拉科发誓，他是第一次目睹到哈利如此如临大敌。

“不如……我们改天再……”德拉科试探地说道。

“不！”哈利想都没想就拒绝了，即使他声音还带着止不住的颤抖，但好歹是停止了吞咽口水，“当然不德拉科！你忘了吗？我们已经跟菲尔切女士约好了，我想随意更改预约可不会给她留下好印象。”

德拉科适时的吞下了嘴边的话，近几年的婚姻生活让他逐渐学会了该在什么时候闭嘴。

哈利深深地吸了一口气然后缓缓吐出，安慰一般地捏了捏德拉科的手掌后，牵着他走进了矗立在面前这栋建筑的大门。

德拉科强迫自己在走进去的时候让眼睛不去盯着墙上硕大的“伦敦儿童领养中心”字样看。

大概是两年前哈利冒出的这个想法，那时他们的工作已经不似以前忙碌，哈利不会因为缉拿罪犯而一整个礼拜都留宿在傲罗司办公室，德拉科也不会为了研制新型魔药而窝在圣芒戈的研究室里忘记时间，最重要的是他们的婚姻也趋于稳定，就连罗恩都打消了他们将会在下一次争吵后离婚的想法。

“这就是他们的相处模式不是吗？争吵、相互讥讽、嘲笑对方的长相然后在视线相接时，开始激烈地亲吻好像是要把舌头捅到对方喉咙里那样，或许这也是他们谋杀对方的一种方式，但是最后他们总能找到一块可以躺下的平面，接着撕扯掉对方的衣服，即使我当时就站在旁边。”在一次不小心撞见以上情景的尴尬事件后，罗恩面无表情地对他碰见的任何一个人这么说道。

所以哈利觉得对于迎接一个新的家庭成员，那正是时候。

他提出这个想法时，罗恩和赫敏已经迎接了他们的第二个孩子，哈利并不会欺骗自己说他并不羡慕，他喜欢小孩子，更何况，想想吧，一个他和德拉科一起抚养的孩子，一个会叫他们父亲或者哒哒的小生命。每当这个想法出现在他脑海之中时，哈利就觉得那一定是一个仅次于他和德拉科在婚礼上接吻的幸福时刻。

但这一提议遭到了德拉科的强烈反对，他找出了一堆拒绝的借口，但都被哈利多年的傲罗经验一一戳穿，在德拉科无理取闹般地吼出“承认吧你就是在后悔跟我结婚因为你不能拥有自己的孩子！”之后，他们之间发生了激烈的争吵，最后的结果就如同罗恩说的那样，他们在厨房的餐桌上搞在了一起。

好吧，哈利承认在厨房的那次有故意引诱的成分在其中，他只要在视线相接时装作不经意地舔舔嘴唇然后让眼睛湿润些，德拉科就如预料般地败下阵来，这一招屡试不爽，但是不能怪他出此下策，谁让德拉科每次只有在性事过后才会诚实一点呢。

所以那晚，躺在并不太舒服的餐桌上，德拉科终于吐露了心声。过程可能有些艰难，但效果很显著。

显然，让德拉科如此强烈地拒绝一个孩子的到来，主要原因出在哈利身上。德拉科借此机会痛诉了哈利学生时代对他的忽视以及伤害，并详细阐述了自己当年是如何艰难地一一打败哈利身边的潜在对手才能跟哈利一起步入婚姻殿堂。

以前他和哈利中间夹杂着太多人了，而现在，他们之间终于再无其他。

“我不能让一个不知道哪儿冒出来的小鬼夹在我们中间！把我从第一的位置上扯下来！”德拉科露出了马尔福式的那种嘴角向下撇的表情。

哈利简直要哭笑不得了，但一丝温暖的情愫在他胸口弥漫开来，他亲了亲德拉科浅金色的睫毛，开口说道：“嘿，亲爱的，你要知道在我这里，你永远都会是第一位。”

所以这句话以及那晚后来的一个口活打动了德拉科，让他终于点头同意增加一名家庭成员的决定。

但是事情并不顺利，那时是战后的第六年，基于傲罗司的优秀表现以及圣芒戈医疗水平的提升，已经很少会有巫师界的小孩成为孤儿，所以哈利将目光转向了麻瓜，这显然让德拉科如同动物一般出现了应激反应，虽然近几年在哈利的影响下德拉科已经对麻瓜们所有改观，但是要成为一个麻瓜孩子的父亲，这显然大大超过了德拉科脆弱神经的承受能力，他甚至提着行李离家出走了。

等哈利从马尔福庄园将德拉科带回到格里莫广场12号后，他们再一次发生了激烈的争吵，最后在客厅的地毯上，他们大汗淋漓地达成了一致，中和了双方的意见和想法，他们决定收养一名具有魔法能力的麻瓜家庭出身的孤儿。

这并没有像哈利想的那样简单，即使是在魔法部部长赫敏的帮助下，他们也经历了两年的时间才等来了这个消息。

那是一个才出生几个月的男孩儿，他的麻瓜父母们在一场车祸中丧生，而坐在后排的婴儿却毫发无伤，麻瓜们显然将此归功于那个价格不菲的儿童安全座椅。

哈利看到这孩子档案的时候，想到了自己，他在人生中的前11年里都认为自己的父母死于车祸。

当哈利露出了那种带着脆弱的表情时，德拉科在心里决定就是这个男孩儿了，他甚至叫来了家养小精灵计划直接从医院将那个孩子带到格里莫广场12号。

这次是哈利提出了反对意见：“那是违法的德拉科，我们得按照麻瓜的程序走。”

于是，在赫敏又一次的帮助下，他们伪造了在麻瓜世界的身份以及各种生活记录，这得益于近几年魔法部同麻瓜政府的交好，德拉科得到了一家公立医院的医师认证，而哈利则变成了一名社区巡警。

“这并不是百分百的伪造，”赫敏纠正道：“介于马尔福是圣芒戈的院长，而哈利确实是傲罗出身，只是把你们身份的归属地做了一点点更改而已。”

所以他们现在坐在这位菲尔切女士办公桌前的椅子里，像是受审的犯人一样接收审核。

“我看过二位之前提交的申请表格，”这位菲尔切女士显然很擅长这份工作，声音中透露着耐心的引导，“二位已经结婚六年，相识十五年，这在收养考核中无疑是一个优点，家长之间稳定的情感有助于儿童的成长。”

哈利和德拉科一起对她报以微笑作为回应。

“这里写着波特先生是一位社区巡警，而马尔福先生是一家公立医院的医师，对于这一点我想我们需要探讨一下。”菲尔切女士在椅子上换了一下坐姿。

德拉科的表情仿佛面前的不是一个麻瓜而是一只摄魂怪，哈利靠着仅存的格兰芬多意志才撑住自己没有晕过去。

那位女士盯着眼前的申报表格，并没有注意到两位男士的异样：“我注意到您二位的工作性质可能会导致没有过多的时间来照顾孩子。”

哈利咬住嘴唇没有说话脸上的表情像是劫后余生，德拉科稍稍松了口气，开口说道：“基于我在医院的职位以及研究方向，我想我能够申请到更多的居家工作时间。”

哈利扶了扶因为汗水而滑下来的眼镜，嘴角扯出一丝微笑接着说道：“我想这是很多年轻父母们需要面对的问题，咳，既然他们能够解决工作和家庭之间的问题，我想我们也可以。”

“是的，”德拉科显然找回了一点镇定，他稍微露出了些斯莱特林的傲慢：“况且我家里有很多仆人。”

“仆人？”菲尔切女士抬起头皱着眉，显然注意到了他的用词。

“呃……”哈利甩给德拉科一个“闭嘴”的眼神，向面前的女士解释道：“只是雇佣的一些……呃……人而已，帮助料理日常起居，完全合法的雇佣。”

菲尔切女士挑了挑眉，低头在面前的笔记本上记录着什么，哈利差一点就要违反魔法部规定，挥动魔杖来查看一下她到底记录了一些什么该死的东西。

“有人帮忙显然是好的，但我还是要建议二位，如果能够成功领养的话，应该亲自地多参与到孩子生活中去。”

“那……那是当然。”哈利又开始止不住地吞咽口水。

“我还有一点疑问，”菲尔切女士将申请表翻到第二页，视线在底部停住，“您二位对领养儿童的条件很有针对性，褐色卷发、灰色瞳孔、六月份出生、体重19.84磅？”她皱着眉抬起头看向对面的二人，满脸疑问：“从来没人提这么详细的要求，大家都只是关注孩子的年纪或者是性别，我想我有义务向您二位询问你们提出如此详细要求的原因。”

哈利仿佛被施了一个通通石化，视线定在空气中的一点不动，打定主意不开口，德拉科想这一难题应该由他们之中比较善于扯谎的那一个来回答：“咳咳，这个……这是为了纪念我父亲，他，咳，他是褐色卷发，灰色瞳孔，出生于伦敦，嗯，生日在六月。”德拉科露出了一个不那么尴尬的微笑。

菲尔切女士一脸怀疑地看着眼前这位马尔福先生打理得整齐的金色直发，好一会儿才摇着头开口：“那么，关于体重这一点，19.84磅，说实话最令我不解的就是这个。”

“呃……”德拉科感觉自己的大脑在飞速地旋转，最后他伸手抚上了右手食指上的家族徽戒，一脸视死如归地开口说道：“我父亲，他，他去世的时候才19岁，在那一年的8月4日，呃。”

哈利转过头惊恐地看着德拉科，眼神仿佛是在看一只八眼蜘蛛，他想如果现在马尔福庄园中的马尔福先生对着自己的餐盘狂打喷嚏的话，也是可以被原谅的。

菲尔切女士却露出了同情的表情：“哦，抱歉让你提起这件伤心事。”

德拉科仿佛稍微找回了一些理智，毕竟最艰难的那一部分已经挺过去了，他强迫自己更加沉浸在这一次的角色扮演中：“哦实际上，其实那时候我才出生两个月，你知道这种情况下，我只能在照片中看看他，我很想他，所以我一直立志成为一名好父亲。”

菲尔切显然是一位富有同理心的女士，她眼眶发红地给了马尔福一个肯定的眼神：“你会的。”然后低头在记事本上记着些什么。

“你们的条件非常具有优势，书面申请应该很快会通过，但是在此之前，还会有社工前往二位的家里进行考察，日期暂时定在……”菲尔切女士在记事本日程表里翻找着，“嗯，暂时定在下周六的十点，希望你们到时能空出时间。”

“没问题。”德拉科点头。

菲尔切女士继续说道：“二位的住址是格里莫广场12号？国王十字车站附近？这个地址我想我们的社工可能不太熟悉。”

哈利连忙开口道：“我们会在车站出口接她或者他。”

菲尔切女士笑着站起身说：“不出意外会是玛丽·霍斯小姐前往，祝你们一切顺利。”

他们俩走出儿童领养中心大门后依旧没有回过神来。

“德拉科……”

“我想我刚才是被那位女士吓到了，所以……”

哈利花了很长时间才让自己再次开口：“我该派一只猫头鹰给你父母，告诉他们今晚我们想陪他们共进晚餐，特别是马尔福先生。”

“……好的。”

哈利带着玛丽·霍斯小姐走进格里莫广场12号时，德拉科正笑容僵硬地坐在沙发中，仿佛被他周围的麻瓜物品挟持了。在霍斯小姐先向他问好之后，德拉科在哈利威胁的眼神中站起身，向她颔首以示欢迎，这是他在被一个麻瓜踏足自己领地内的高压之下能做出的最大限度的体面。

霍斯小姐有些尴尬地收回了伸向马尔福先生的手，耸了耸肩微笑地对抱歉的波特先生表示没关系。

在简短的寒暄之后，霍斯小姐开始对整个格里莫广场12号进行了评估，她不知道的是，这里对比几天之前发生了巨大的变化，所有的魔法物品都已经被隐藏起来，摆在她眼前的是才买回来没几天的麻瓜物品。

介于他们之中只有赫敏和哈利是麻瓜家庭长大，而哈利这几天明显的不在状态，所以这一项任务落在了赫敏的肩上。

这显然是正确的选择，赫敏同往常一样出色地完成了这一工作，并在此基础上作出了一些个人发挥，除了给家具做旧，还给客厅那个巨大的液晶电视真正地连上了信号，这简直让罗恩和韦斯莱先生迷恋上了格里莫广场12号的沙发。

唯一对此表示抗议的是德拉科，每当那个被称为电视的魔物被开启时，德拉科都像是受到惊吓的小动物一般跳起来，哈利不得不在这时出面安抚他脆弱的神经。

霍斯小姐对眼前的一切都表示满意，家具的尖角以及抽屉边沿都被包上了厚厚的海绵，墙上所有的插座都被安上了安全开关，她不停地在手中的记事板上勾勾画画，每写一笔都仿佛是在用匕首戳刺哈利和德拉科的脑浆。

“这栋房子很符合舒适与安全的要求，我想这是一个很好的成长环境，对于小孩子们来说。”当霍斯小姐被送出门外时，她微笑地对眼前两位先生说道。

而德拉科全部注意力都放在身后墙上用黑色帷幔遮盖的布莱克夫人的肖像上。

霍斯小姐第二次走进格里莫广场12号时受到了屋子里格兰芬多们的热烈欢迎，她这次来访是要对波特和马尔福先生的朋友做一些了解，用来侧面评估两位先生。

哈利很相信赫敏和罗恩能胜任这一项任务，而德拉科，在再三斟酌之后，叫来了布雷斯和潘西。

“我可不记得我出席过马尔福先生的葬礼，哦，那是当然的，因为当时我还没出生。”在德拉科告知他们一些注意事项后，布雷斯挑着眉毛说道。

为此，他得到了德拉科的一个白眼。

“罗恩·韦斯莱先生是吗？请坐。”

谈话室被设置在了二楼的书房，罗恩有些拘谨地扯了扯衣袖，坐在了这位麻瓜女士的对面。

“据我所知，您是波特先生的多年好友以及同事，”霍斯小姐露出了职业性的安抚微笑，“请别紧张，我们只是在作一些例行的谈话而已，韦斯莱先生。”在得到了这位男士的确认之后她继续说道：“那么请您描述一下您对波特先生的看法。”

罗恩觉得自己并没有过度的紧张，他只是大脑一片空白，将昨晚赫敏让他背下来的稿子忘得一干二净：“呃，哈利他……”

对面的霍斯小姐冲他露出了一个鼓励的微笑。

“哈利他，嗯，很敬业。”

“很敬业。”霍斯小姐开始记录起来。

“呃，他，嗯，很有正义感，很勇敢，对朋友很忠诚。”开始不那么结巴以后，罗恩觉得可以自行发挥一下：“他很有天分，他曾经遇到过很多危险，但他都靠自己的意志力克服了那些困难，他曾几度打败过神秘人。”

“呃，请您等一下。”霍斯小姐不得不打断他的话：“您说很多危险？据我所知社区巡警应该并不是那么危险的工作，以及，神秘人？那是？”

“呃，哈哈……”罗恩感觉自己的衣领已经被汗水湿透了：“其实社区巡警，咳咳，有时候也会遇到一些麻烦，只是大家不太了解而已，你知道的，职业偏见而已。咳咳至于神秘人……”罗恩吸了吸鼻子继续说道：“他，他是我们那一带混混头子，呃，哈利摆平了他，给魔法……咳咳……给居民们带来了平静安稳的生活。”

霍斯小姐了然地在本子上记录着。

待这次谈话结束后，霍斯小姐在总结语那里写着：罗恩·韦斯莱，波特先生的好友及同事，人很奇怪，但给予波特先生很多正面的评价。

接下来通过与擅长黑色幽默的扎比尼先生和高傲冷漠的帕金森小姐的谈话，霍斯小姐稍微对马尔福先生的社交圈产生了一定的担心。

不过赫敏提出让她最后一个进行谈话是有原因的，她在俯身坐下来的时候瞥到了书桌上霍斯小姐的记录，并在之后的谈话中运用了一些从魔法部那里学习到的交流技巧，弥补了之前的一些损失，最后她在原有的基础上进一步夸大了哈利幼年时代遭遇的不合理对待，以及马尔福先生的“逝去”对德拉科造成的（并不存在的）伤害，从侧面进一步阐述了波特同马尔福先生将尽最大努力成为一位好父亲。

“哈利，听着，你孩子的教母不是我的话，梅林在上不会原谅你的。”在送走霍斯小姐之后，赫敏是这么对哈利说的。

在那之后一切都很顺利，即使哈利废了一些唇舌（各种意义上的）才让德拉科和自己参加了领养准备小组举行的培训会，但这也导致了他们之间的又一次争吵。

大概是培训会的场所麻瓜密度过高，导致德拉科那斯莱特林的老毛病时不时地冒出来，在他只是用言语就几乎将在场所有的准领养父母们都得罪个遍之后，哈利不得不提前结束这次培训。

“哦，拜托！德拉科！你能不能成熟一点！不要像一个还在学校念书的幼稚小鬼一样！”当甩上格里莫广场12号的大门之后，哈利终于忍不住爆发了。

“哈！现在在你眼里我又是个幼稚的小鬼了是吗？是谁之前说的我们已经成熟到了可以有一个孩子了的？”德拉科抬手松动了颈间的领带反唇相讥道。

“那又是谁同意了这个决定？哈？你现在表现得不像是要迎接一个孩子，而是迎接另一个伏地魔！”

“哦天哪！知道吗哈利？我宁愿再次面对伏地魔！”

空气一瞬间安静下来，德拉科觉得眼前的哈利下一秒就能哭出来，他想伸手揽住他，但是哈利没有给他这个机会，他头也不会地冲上楼去，几秒种后传来了房门关合的巨响。

于是他们经历了婚后第一次的无性争吵。

德拉科颓废地跌坐在沙发上，他挥了挥手，一只斟满威士忌的酒杯飘了过来，他抬手接过一饮而尽，但这并没有缓解他胀痛的脑袋和心中的焦躁，于是他又给自己倒了更多杯。

当晚些时候哈利走下楼梯时看见的就是几个空酒瓶以及一位蜷缩在沙发上的马尔福，哈利当然见过德拉科更加颓废的样子，但是这一刻他胸中的郁结还是瞬间被德拉科杂乱的金发打散了。

他绕过地上的空酒瓶，走到沙发前，俯身抬起德拉科的肩膀后转身坐进沙发里，然后让那个金色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

哈利很想敲敲那颗脑袋，但是德拉科紧皱的眉毛让他伸到半路的手改变了方向，让它落在了那些乱糟糟的金发上，哈利试着用手指将它们梳理得整齐一点，但是他好像天生就跟所有头发不对付，德拉科的金发在他的手指间变得更加杂乱了。

“嘿，我能问一下这位流浪汉先生是怎么进到我家来的吗？”哈利忍住笑意，开口问道。

德拉科紧闭着双眼没有开口，但是他用紧贴着哈利大腿的那侧脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭那里的布料作为回应。

“所以，流浪汉先生能告诉我你怎么了吗？”

“没怎么……”德拉科带着浓重的鼻音嘟囔着。

哈利没再继续说话，他只是让手指上的动作更加轻柔了。他当然注意到了自从霍斯小姐通过了他们的考核之后，德拉科情绪上的反常，他比以往任何时候都更加敏感，斯莱特林所具备的那一部分讥讽和挖苦的天分简直被他表现得淋漓尽致，即使经历了7年学校生涯磨砺的哈利也不得不承认，这不正常。

长久的沉默之后德拉科终于睁开眼睛，那些浅金色的睫毛有点湿润了，他专注地看着茶几上的茶壶好像那里随时能蹦出一只兔子。

“我有些害怕，哈利。”

哈利停下了手上的动作，胸腔中最柔软的那一部分居然在刚刚那一刻更加柔软了一分。

“我害怕我不能成为一个合格父亲。”德拉科声音微弱得仿佛不是在跟哈利说话，“我并不是那么……那么好的一个人……”

“德拉科……”

“我爱我的父亲，哈利，但是我不得不承认，他确实没有教会我如何成为一名好父亲。我害怕，我害怕我们的孩子会变成另一个我……”

德拉科终于动了一下，他转过头，看着上方哈利的脸。

“你总是那么勇敢，哈利，你能直面并克服一切困难，你会是一个合格的父亲，但是我……我不知道……”

“嘿，你很好，你非常好，你不会知道如果没有你，我自己要怎么生活下去。”哈利将遮在德拉科眼前的几缕刘海拨开，直视着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“而且你忘了吗？从我遇见你的那天起，你一直做的都很合格，德拉科。从你十一岁起，你就是我合格的死对头，毕业后你成为了我合格的男朋友，而现在，”哈利将德拉科扶起，然后靠近他，亲吻他的额头、眼睛、鼻子最后是嘴唇，“而现在，你是我合格的丈夫，德拉科。”

哈利将德拉科揽进怀里，让他枕在自己的肩膀上。

“未来，你当然会是个合格的父亲。我们是会遇到很多困难，首先是要学会如何不用魔法来换尿布，还有如何泡出温度合适的奶粉，等他再大一点我们要教他如何走路，我们还会因为他的第一声爸爸叫的是谁而争吵，他十一岁，猫头鹰带来霍格沃茨入学通知书的时候，你一定会为此落泪的，然后再过几年，我们会因为他带回来的女孩或是男孩而尴尬或者开心，最后在他的婚礼上，我们还要一起致辞，告诉他曾经他的两位父亲为了收养他，是如何在麻瓜面前出丑。”

德拉科轻轻笑了一下，呼出的气息拍打在哈利的脖子上。

“这都是我们在未来十几年将遇到的困难德拉科，但是我们不会害怕的，因为你在我身边，我也在你的身边。”

“有你在，我才不会害怕。”

德拉科抬起头，直视着那双他永远都看不够的祖母绿，他有太多的温柔想要倾诉给面前的爱人，最后他决定让它们都融化在一个没有沾染任何情欲的柔软的吻里。


	2. 番外1 家庭会议

哈利双手抱胸面色严肃地坐在沙发里，他眼睛里的是那种通常会出现在审讯室的眼神，阿布思·波特·马尔福小心翼翼地坐在他对面的沙发里。

这是他们的儿子来到这个家庭中的第六年，在经历了一系列的手忙脚乱之后，生活逐渐步入正轨。哈利和德拉科之间唯一一次因为孩子争吵是在讨论孩子姓名的时候，他们都同意用阿布思作为他的教名，但是在姓氏上出现了分歧。

两位父亲都想使用自己的姓氏，最后他们决定让一枚金加隆替他们做这个决定，它被抛向半空然后旋转着落在地板上，是背面朝上。

于是小阿不思从那以后，得到了一个马尔福的姓氏、健康的体魄、像他父亲一样的性格以及他爹地一样的一些小习惯。

而多年来哈利一直认为是德拉科在那枚金加隆上做了手脚，他甚至对乔治·韦斯莱以及笑话商店做了调查。

小阿不思偷偷观察着哈利的表情，显然意识到了问题的严重性，眼神不断瞟向他父亲身边的爹地寻求帮助。

尽管德拉科此时也是如坐针毡，但他永远都拒绝不了他亲爱的小阿不思：“咳，我认为……”

“你闭嘴！”

显然事态比大小两位马尔福先生想象的都要严重。

“飞天扫帚哪里来的？”哈利语气里透露着不容缓和的严肃，他甚至挥动魔杖取来了平时做笔录的羽毛笔和羊皮纸。

小阿不思显然被这阵仗唬住了，他委屈得嘴角向下撇的样子像极了德拉科。

往常，在格里莫广场12号内，如果两位父亲的育儿道路上出现了一些他们不得不严肃对待的时刻，都是哈利站出来扮演严厉父亲的这一角色，因为德拉科每次都没办法狠心对阿布思说不。哈利曾经痛诉他这种行为，他将此称之为阴谋，因为在这种环境的影响下，小阿不思显然跟德拉科更加亲近。

但是今天，德拉科看向倒在一旁的那把儿童飞天扫帚咽了咽口水，大概并没有什么他说话的余地。

德拉科当然知道这把扫帚是他父亲送给阿布思的。

在过去的几年里，卢修斯一直因为他们收养了麻瓜家庭的孩子而抗拒着，具体表现为假装不知道有这孩子的存在，拒绝接受阿布思生日派对的邀请，以及在阿布思出现在自己面前时假装晕倒，德拉科肯定至少有那么一次他父亲是真的晕倒了。

但是事情的转机出现在前几天阿布思的六岁生日，阿布思在哈利回家之前收到了猫头鹰寄来的来自马尔福庄园的包裹。他得到了一份上面写着“不要告诉任何人是我送给你的”并署名为L.M的生日贺卡以及一把最新型的儿童款飞天扫帚，就在他的两位父亲召开了家庭会议并决定等阿布大一点再谈论购买飞天扫帚的事情之后。

阿布思显然将他祖父的别扭会错了意，他把他的新型扫帚当成了一个宝贵的秘密而不是隐瞒礼物来自他的祖父这件事。

在不小心被德拉科发现它后，就如同往常的每一次一样，在阿布思的哀求下德拉科为他保守了秘密，前提是必须在自己在场的情况，阿布思才能玩他的飞天扫帚，不过这一次德拉科显然低估了他儿子对飞天扫帚的喜爱程度。

“阿布思·波特·马尔福！请回答我的问题。”当从他的父亲口中听到了自己的中间名时，小阿不思终于明白了今天他的爹地没法对他出手相救了。

为了今后更伟大的利益，他打定主意不向他的傲罗父亲招供，出卖他的资助人。

“骑着飞天扫帚，冲到了麻瓜区的上空险些被麻瓜们发现！小马尔福先生，我想我们谈过这个，关于巫师和麻瓜边界的问题，更别提你这把不知道哪儿来的飞天扫帚！你知道这有多危险吗？刚满六岁，骑着扫帚穿过麻瓜住宅区！”

“可是爹地说，你和罗恩叔叔也曾经驾驶过改造的麻瓜汽车，从国王十字火车站飞到了霍格沃茨。”

哈利眼神凌厉地扫了一眼身边的另一位马尔福，德拉科只能尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子没有说话。

“这不一样，我们那个时候已经十二岁了，当时事出有因，而且重点不在这儿小马尔福先生，我再重申一次我的问题，你的扫帚是从哪儿来的？”

“我答应过他不会告诉你的。”

好吧，小阿不思显然表现出了对他的资助人绝对的忠诚，罕见地拒绝了他父亲的要求。德拉科压制下想要扶额的冲动，或许他们的儿子将来会被成为一名赫奇帕奇。

“所以这是个‘他’？是罗恩还是乔治叔叔？”哈利果然像德拉科预料到的那样，首先将嫌疑人锁定在了韦斯莱家，介于他以前曾“破获”多起以韦斯莱兄弟为主谋发起的童子军恶作剧行动。

小阿布思显然是要将他的同谋包庇到底。

“好吧，”在几分钟的眼神对峙后，哈利决定首先开口：“阿布思·波特·马尔福先生，我现在正式通知你，你被逮捕了，罪名是违反了格里莫广场第2、第5条例，你的作案工具飞天扫帚将被执行官德拉科·马尔福先生暂时收缴。”

德拉科不得不在哈利的注视之下站起身。

小阿不思看着那把他才骑过一次的飞天扫帚被他的爹地捡起交到了一家之主手里，有些坐不住了：“爸爸！你不能这样！”

这本来是阿不思最喜欢的游戏之一，他的两位父亲扮演审判长以及执行官，而他自己会是一名傲罗，然后将一个个玩偶们带上审判席，向审判长汇报它们的罪行以及他是如何对这些“罪犯”实施抓捕，并等待着审判长的宣判，最后由执行长官将那些由亚麻和棉花组成的恶徒们关进木制围栏里。但是今天，被逮捕的是阿不思自己，曾经格里莫广场12号傲罗小队里最优秀的小傲罗。

阿布思的表情显然让德拉科有些动摇了，所以哈利认为这间屋子内不能出现第二个动摇的人了，否则阿布思永远都不会意识到问题的严重性，他可能会因为鲁莽而伤害到自己，哈利不敢想象如果阿布思不小心跌落飞天扫帚会是什么后果，他抑制住了想要过去拥抱他的冲动。

在确定自己的罪名真的成立了之后，小阿不思终于绷不住哭了起来，也许是因为日常总会站在他这一边的爹地今天也对他的求助无动于衷，这让他更加委屈了。

“我讨厌爸爸！”他冲着哈利哭喊了一句之后，转身冲上了二楼的卧室。

那天晚些时候，哈利和阿布思都没有出现在晚餐餐桌旁。

德拉科敲开了书房的门，哈利面色如常地坐在书桌后面，只是他微红的眼眶泄露了在伪装之下的真实情绪。

“嘿……”德拉科走到哈利身后，双手抚上了他的肩膀。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，开口问道：“他吃过晚饭了吗？”

“他不肯出来，我送了些吃的到房间里。”

哈利点了点头后便没再说话。

“你该休息一会儿了。”德拉科将桌子上根本没有翻动过的文件合上，牵着哈利的手将他拉离座位。他挥动魔杖，房间响起了舒缓的音乐，德拉科捏了捏哈利的手掌，带着他走到房间的中心空出来的位置，他伸手抚上了哈利的腰侧，让他的头枕在自己的肩膀上。

他们就着音乐缓缓地踱着步。

哈利紧绷的身体和神经终于肯放松下来了，他将整个身体倚靠在爱人的身上，跟上他的步伐。

“他说他讨厌我。”

德拉科感觉自己肩膀处的布料有些湿润了，那里传来的温热让他的心也跟着一起软了下去。

他侧过脸吻了吻哈利的头发，声音温柔地说道：“你知道那只是他的气话。”

“他从来没有那么对你说过，不是吗？”

“那是因为我不够称职，我总是溺爱他。”

“你很称职，德拉科，”哈利用脸颊蹭了蹭他，“你做的很好，他什么秘密都愿意跟你分享，你们之间还会讲我听不懂的暗语和笑话。你霸占了他的姓氏，还霸占了他的爱。”

“嘿！我说过了那真的是枚普通的金加隆。”德拉科好笑地说道。

“哼……”

德拉科喜欢他这幅样子，往常哈利才是他们中比较成熟的那个，但某些特定的时刻，他也会展露出一些幼稚的举动。

“所以，除了开着改造过的麻瓜汽车，你还跟阿布思说了我什么事？”

“我说了你好多糗事呢，比如你以前总是因为分不清那些楼梯而上课迟到、在魔药课上时不时炸掉的坩埚、还有那些因为你而被扣掉的格兰芬多的分数。”

德拉科的肩膀处传来了低笑声，这让他又忍不住吻了吻那些黑发。

“他最喜欢你抓住金色飞贼和骑着飞天扫帚对战一只成年的匈牙利树蜂龙的那几段。”德拉科的手穿过哈利的后腰抚上了他的背，“他爱你爱得不行，哈利，所以他才那么喜欢飞天扫帚，所以他才想当一名傲罗。这小兔崽子可没表现出一丁点儿的对魔药以及医学的兴趣。”

哈利紧皱的眉头终于舒缓开来了，他抬起头吻了吻德拉科的下巴，灯光映在他的眼睛里，这让德拉科沉迷。

“说到你们总是分享秘密，所以你知道那把飞天扫帚是哪儿来的？”

德拉科向下瞥了瞥嘴角，他的哈利总是懂得怎样破坏暧昧气氛。

“它来自马尔福庄园的一位别扭祖父。”

“所以马尔福先生终于接纳了他麻瓜出身的孙子了？”哈利靠回德拉科的肩膀。

“你总得给他点时间不是吗？”

“我不得不提醒你，阿布思已经六岁了。”

“你之前还说我们的儿子年纪小到还不能骑飞天扫帚呢。”

诡辩，哈利在他的怀里翻了个马尔福式的白眼。

那天晚些时候，小阿布思红着眼睛来到哈利的书房，他为自己说的话向他的父亲道歉，用了整整十分钟结结巴巴地告诉哈利他有多爱他，并在最后将眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在了哈利的衣领上。

德拉科只是微笑地靠在一旁的书架上，看着他挚爱的两个人哭作一团。

那之后他们又召开了一次家庭会议，并得到了一个三方都满意的结果。小阿不思可以使用他的飞天扫帚，但是必须在父亲们的视线之内飞行，而他的训练场地被设在了马尔福庄园书房窗外的那片草地上，卢修斯抗议过一两次，但是在那之后，他呆在书房里的时间明显增多了。


	3. 番外2 开学

将阿布思送上开往霍格沃茨列车的第二天，德拉科在客厅里一刻都坐不住，他不停地来回踱步，而哈利翘着腿端坐在沙发上小表现得一脸轻松，但他手里的报纸已经被握的褶皱不堪。

“坐下来德拉科，你晃得我头晕。”将报纸翻到第二版时，哈利开口说道。

德拉科像是没有听到一般走向了窗边，片刻后又回到了客厅。

“阿布思答应过开学晚宴一结束就给我们写信的，猫头鹰早该到了。”德拉科跌坐在哈利旁边的位置，他抓着梳理整齐的金发，让它们变得乱糟糟的。

“天呐，他们会不会遭到了袭击？会不会像是我们三年级那次一样，摄魂怪袭击了学校的列车？”德拉科显然是过于紧张到开始胡言乱语了。

哈利翻了个白眼，把报纸扯得哗哗作响，开口说道：“介于今天预言家日报的头版头条是魔法部同圣芒戈合作项目的签署仪式，你说的这种可能微乎其微。”

德拉科懊悔地说：“我们该亲自送他去的，亲眼看着他乘着小船进到霍格沃茨，或者陪他一起参加开学晚宴，然后送他到斯莱特林的寝室里！”

哈利不得不放下手中的报纸：“德拉科，我不得不提醒你，即使是当年你入学的时候，你父亲也没有这样做过。而且被自己的父亲护送到学校，这样只会让阿布思感到丢脸。另外，阿布思也不一定会被分到斯莱特林，他可能被分到任何学院。”

“你说什么？”德拉科不可置信地看着哈利，“他当然会被分到斯莱特林，想想他平时为了骗过我们耍的那些小把戏，他当然会是一个斯莱特林！”

哈利无奈地看着德拉科。

“好吧，”德拉科瞥了瞥嘴角，“可能欺骗你是需要很大的勇气，所以格兰芬多可以作为第二选项，但是他如果被分去赫奇帕奇怎么办？”

哈利叹了口气，开口说道：“德拉科，我们谈论过这个问题，你不能对其他学院有这么重的偏见，赫奇帕奇也有很多著名的优秀巫师！无论他被分到哪个学院，我们都会给他回信祝贺他的。”

“哦……”德拉科捂住眼睛，痛苦地说道：“我可不想对阿布思说谎。”

猫头鹰就是在这个时候飞进来的，哈利抬头看过去，正是在开学前他们在对角巷买给阿布思的那只。

德拉科冲过去得时候差点被地毯翘起得一角绊了一跤，简直有失斯莱特林的优雅。他的样子甚至吓到了阿布思的猫头鹰，顾不上被猫头鹰啄痛的手指，德拉科抽出那封信，深吸了一口气，然后拆开了它。

哈利甚至在这儿就能看清那封信在德拉科手里颤抖的频率。

几分钟后，德拉科从信上抬起头看向哈利的眼神，让哈利摒住了呼吸。

“所以？”

“是斯莱特林！”德拉科差一点就要不顾体面地原地蹦起来，他冲过去拥抱住了沙发里的哈利。

哈利只是挑了挑眉。

等德拉科终于安静下来之后，哈利才站起身走向书房。

“我还有些文件要处理。”

“你生气了。”德拉科将信收好后跟着他走进书房。

“什么？我没有！”哈利面色如常地坐进书桌后的椅子里。

德拉科走到哈利旁边，双臂抱在胸前倚在办公桌上，好整以暇地说：“你就是生气了因为阿布思去了斯莱特林。”

“我再说一次，我没有。”

“你希望他去格兰芬多的。”

哈利没有发现他翻开的是之前已经处理过的文件：“德拉科我说过，四个学院都是一样的，阿布思被分到哪里我都会很开心的，即使是斯莱特林，而且我对斯莱特林已经没有偏见了。”

“那如果是格兰芬多的话你是不是会更开心一点”

“……”

“哈！被我抓住了吧！你这个口是心非的格兰芬多。”

在晚些时候，他们一起给阿布思回了信，恭喜他被分到了斯莱特林学院。

而哈利坚持随信给阿布思寄去了更多的保暖衣物，因为他声称，斯莱特林地牢休息室里过于寒冷了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，这里是笛枝，大家可以在lof：不是笛子是笛枝、web：不是笛子是笛枝、猫爪/随缘：Nyadi找到我！


End file.
